Through a Third Pair of Ears
by CUDDYownsPPTH
Summary: A Huddy one shot


**In case you were wondering: I still do exist and I haven't given up on "Something that can't be replaced" and neither have I given up on "Who?". I will update as soon as possible but this probably won't be before February since I have my exams next week.  
**

**Here is a little One Shot for you to read in the meantime ;)  
**

**My great beta Jane and I agreed that the title is a bit weird but we decided to leave it like that anyway :)  
**

**Before you start reading I wanna promote the "We Wanna Watch Thunder Roadtrip" Facebook page. Check it out and PLEASE LIKE IT. It will probably never work out but it is worth a try, don't you think? It is just one tiny little click that won't cost you more than half a minute and maybe (even if the chances a very slim) it will be worth it in the end.  
**

**I'm gonna shut up now xD  
**

* * *

**Through a Third Pair of Ears**

At first it was just him. He dropped by every other day to watch TV and to eat lunch. He even talked to me sometimes.

I liked the company. And I liked the smell of the food. The shows he watched, however were not really my cup of tea.

By the stuff he told me I could tell that he was a doctor. A pretty good one and one who wasn't a big fan of rules and conventional methods.

I didn't know his name until, one day, a lady burst into my room.

"House!" She shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?! The clinic is understaffed and you are sitting around on your lazy ass in a patient's room watching TV?! Are you insane?"

"I'm having my lunch break which is stipulated in my contract as you may remember."

"It's 10am, House."

"Early lunch."

"I want you to be in the clinic, in 10 minutes or I'm gonna fire you." She said in a calm, professional voice.

Her voice sounded nice. It had something special, something that makes you want to listen to her.

"Yeah, right... Like you fired me yesterday when I refused to treat that kid of the rich donor who couldn't stop drooling over your boobs."

She didn't pay attention to his comment. "In 10 minutes." She said once more in a warning voice and left my room again. Even the clicking of her heels – which faded more and more with each passing second – sounded angry.

I heard House getting up from the chair next to my bed. "It's a pity you couldn't see her." He said to me. "She looks hot like hell when she's angry."

I would have grinned if I had been able to.

* * *

It was a month later or maybe just a few days, or maybe even a year (It's hard to say when you are in a coma) when she burst into my room again.

The way she walked already told me that she wasn't angry this time.

House had been here for a while now and this time he hadn't talked to me at all.

She didn't say anything and neither did he. I heard her moving a chair. She probably moved it closer the one he was sitting on.

"I'm sorry about your loss." She said after a moment of silence.

No words from him.

"Tell me if I can do anything for you."

Silence again.

He then said: "He was an asshole."

"He was still your father."

"And he sucked at it."

"Your mom wants you to come to the funeral."

"No way."

"Wilson offered to drive you and I could come along too if you want me to."

"Why?"

"To offer you emotional support."

"Does this emotional support per any chance mean that you'll be naked and handcuffed to my bed?"

"You do know that this is supposed to be a sad moment, right?"

"Can't sad moments have sexual comments?"

"No."

"This makes sad moments suck even more then."

I never get to know if she came along to the funeral or not but in my imagination she sure did.

* * *

Ever since House's father had died she dropped by more often. Sometimes she came to shout at him and to tell him to go to work but most of the time she just came to hang out with him (and therefore with me as well).

And today was such a day.

"Your breasts look huge…. You already pregnant?"

"What a lovely greeting." She said and took a few steps towards him before she dropped down on a chair.

"And?" He asked.

"And What?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes… I did a test yesterday. It was negative."

"You should have accepted my offer. My swimmers would have found your egg immediately."

She laughed. "Yeah, sure."

"You gonna try again?" He asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"I don't know."

"You should." He said.

I could tell that she was surprised because she didn't say anything for a while.

"Why?" She wanted to know.

"Because you deserve to get what you want."

It was audible that she was touched by his words. "Thanks." She said in a weak voice.

I heard someone getting up. At first I thought it was Cuddy but when there was no clicking of heels on the floor I knew it was him.

He left the room. He probably felt uncomfortable now after saying something nice, after showing that he cared.

She sighed.

If I were House I would have kissed her.

* * *

"Noooo." He whined as she opened up the door and slipped into the room.

"We have to talk, House."

"I'm on lunch break." He said as he took a bite of his burger or whatever it was he was eating.

"Which is perfect for talking about non-work related stuff."

"I'm watching TV."

"Not anymore." Cuddy said as the TV went silent. She had obviously switched it off.

"Hey!" He complained.

"You can watch the rerun."

"This was the rerun."

"Then you can watch the rerun of the rerun or you could use the Internet like every other normal person would." She took a seat.

"We have to talk about last night." She then said.

"There is nothing to talk about… We were drunk, didn't know what we were doing and we kissed. End of story, no big deal."

They kissed! Ha! I so knew this would happen!

"We were not drunk! We weren't even tipsy! I had one glass of Champagne and you had one scotch." Cuddy said.

"But we were obviously out of our minds."

"That we were." She agreed.

"Let's just… forget about it… ok?" House suggested.

She hesitated but then said. "OK."

Both didn't really sound convincing.

* * *

"What was this?!" Cuddy wanted to know as she entered my room.

"You just kissed me! In front of my staff! Are you out of your mind?!" She was whispering-shouting which was actually more intimidating than her normal shouting.

"You can't blame me for that!"

"Of course not… I'm just gonna blame Wilson for you sticking your tongue down my throat."

"Let's not twist facts here… Your tongue was down my throat long before mine was down yours!"

"You started all of it!" Was her lame excuse.

"Look at you woman! How was I supposed not to? If your cleavage was half an inch lower I could see your nipples… You can't blame a man for trying."

Damn! How much I hate being in a coma right now.

"We were in the middle of the clinic! Everyone could see it!"

"I gathered that you wouldn't care since you don't care either when they see your breasts." I could hear it in his voice that he was grinning.

"Oh shut up House!" Cuddy said.

"Are you turned on or do your nipples always get hard while you are arguing with someone?"

I would have laughed out loud if I were awake.

She let out a sigh. "Its useless to even try to talk to you."

After saying that she left.

I was pretty sure that House checked out her ass as she left… I so would have done that too if I could.

* * *

Cuddy was here before House was. This was a first.

She had said "hi" to me and then she had dropped down on one of the chairs.

It took a while until House came into my room as well.

"Where have you been?" She wanted to know.

"Upstairs saving my patient."

"You found out what's wrong with him?" Cuddy asked.

"More or less."

"Good."

I heard some moving and at first I thought it was House dropping down on a chair but then I realized that it actually was Cuddy getting up from her chair.

They were both standing now.

"Did you tell anyone?" She asked.

"Just my team… but they didn't believe me. I guess we have to send them our sex tape for proof."

She slapped him softly on his arm… or that's at least what my brain associated with the noise my ears heard.

"We are having our appointment at Human Resources tomorrow." She informed him.

"That's gonna be so much fuuuun." He said in a non-enthusiastic voice.

"Shut up." She said and then I heard noises that sounded an awful lot as if two people were kissing each other.

Oh… I so knew it!

And finally they did too.

-end-

* * *

**Thanks for reading!** **Don't forget to go to Facebook and like the "We Wanna Watch Thunder Roadtrip" page xD**


End file.
